


OtherCraft

by eitoith



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eitoith/pseuds/eitoith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan works out how to transport the entire AH gang into Minecraft for a real life Let's Play! But when things go awry, the Lads and Gents find themselves battling for their very lives - and for a way out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OtherCraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy this story, please. I wrote it especially for you. More chapters obviously coming soon - this is just the beginning...

"Hey, Geoff!"

Geoff looked up from his screen to the office door, where Ryan stood. He was smiling, and beckoning him to come out into the corridor.

“What is it, dude?" Geoff asked.

"I've got something to show you!" Ryan looked pretty excited. "It's so cool, man, seriously. You gotta see it."

Geoff stretched, then stood up, following Ryan back out the door. "Okay, but if this is some bullshit, Ryan, I am not in the mood for it."

"Long day?" They began to walk down to the studio.

"Oh yeah. You know those days where this is the best job ever, 'cause we just play games and make jokes?"

"Yeah?"

"This is one of the other days, where we attend meetings and do spreadsheets. And I fuckin' hate spreadsheets."

Ryan nodded sympathetically. "I hear ya. But it's okay, I think this is gonna make you smile. It's seriously amazing."

"Right, okay." They had arrived at Ryan's desk. On the other side of the studio, Monty was in conversation with Miles about some RWBY work. There was an awkward pause. Geoff cleared his throat. "So...?"

Ryan shushed him, and mouthed a word - wait. He gestured vaguely over the far side of the room, and then loudly declared "So, you got any plans for the weekend, Geoff?"

"Uh, yeah, I..." Ryan was barely looking at him, instead watching Monty and Miles leave. "...I'd planned to take Millie-"

"Okay, they're gone," Ryan interrupted. "Sorry about that, I just don't want anyone to see this. It's sort of special."

"Dude, are you gonna show me your dick? Because I don't think it's - holy shit." Geoff's jibe was cut off by Ryan's flick of a switch on his desk, causing a piece of the wall behind him to fold back on itself, revealing a hidden passage. "How long has THAT been there?"

"Couple months," Ryan replied breezily. "I needed it for experiments."

Geoff was dumbfounded. "You actually are insane, aren't you?"

Ryan grinned a grin that did not put Geoff at ease. "Come on! Let me show you," he said as he started down the newly revealed corridor, Geoff bemusedly following.  
As they walked some way into the straight passage, the wall behind them closed back up. For a second they were in darkness, until a faint hum signalled the activation of some overhead lights. Geoff shook his head. "Does Burnie know this is here?"

"Oh, sure. But he's the only other one who does. Oh, and Gavin stumbled upon it once, but I managed to convince him to not tell anyone. Here we are!" The corridor opened up into a small room, no bigger than the AH office. Geoff stared blankly at the room, which was filled with beeping scientific instruments and and blinking monitors, all working away at some goal that was not immediately apparent. Whatever it was, however, it definitely seemed to have something to do with a silver disc in the centre of the room, about the size of a dinner plate. It was resting on a table with wires coming in and out of it, with the occasional flicker of electricity playing over its smooth chrome surface. A large closet dominated the opposite wall.

"What the shit, dude. What the shit."

Ryan smiled the biggest smile Geoff had ever seen. "Do you like it?"

"How does nobody know about this?" Geoff exclaimed. "Wait, no, I don't care about that, what I care about is WHAT THE SHIT IS IT?"

"Okay, Geoff, chill out, I'll tell you." Ryan picked up the metal disc, making sure to not pull out any wires. Geoff winced when a spark of electricity flew around it, but Ryan seemed unaffected. "This is a Vortex Disc. It's a kind of tiny computer that runs an operating system dedicated to performing one primary process - playing a game. In this case, I've got Minecraft loaded onto it. May I?" Ryan was bringing the Vortex Disc toward Geoff, who had instinctively backed away. Ryan was trying to put it in his hands, so Geoff extended his arms to take it from him. It was surprisingly heavy, and Geoff was worried he was going to drop it for a second. He inspected it while Ryan continued to explain. "The difference, though - don't touch that wire - is that when we load this up, you're not going to be playing the game on a monitor with a controller. You're going to be actually in the game." Geoff looked up at that.

"Like Virtual Reality?"

Ryan snorted. "Sort of, not really. There's nothing virtual about this - as far as your mind is concerned, we create little pockets of reality for you to exist in, until we decide to pull you back out again. So you can play Minecraft for real!"

Geoff passed the Vortex Disc back to Ryan, and studied his colleague to see if he was kidding. Perhaps this was some dumb prank, or else a trick on behalf of the other guys. But Ryan's face was one of genuine enthusiasm, and Geoff couldn't help but be swept along in that same feeling. "So, it works? Like, for real?"

"Oh yeah. It's taken a lo-o-ong time, but we think it's ready for the public to see it. And that's why you're here."

"What?"

"Well, don't you want to test it out?"

Geoff stared. "I can do that? Now?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan started tapping some numbers into a nearby computer, and a previously hidden light on the Vortex Disc began to blink green. "Okay, so the green blinking means it's ready to accept a host. You see that metal ring on each side?" Geoff picked up the Disc and found the twin holes. "Put your thumbs in there, and hold the disc in your hands, just like you're doing now." Geoff complied, still not quite knowing what to expect.

"Ready?" Geoff nodded, and the world went black. Within an instant, the black was replaced with blocks. Block after familiar block, stretching out in the world. Geoff looked down at his own hands - they were cuboid and cartoonish. He turned around and saw a tree. He attempted to take a step, and was shocked to find that he moved exactly as he expected, taking perfect steps. He reached the tree in just a few steps. "Huh," he said to nobody in particular (taking a moment to note that he could still speak in this world), "How do I...do I just punch it?" Geoff didn't particularly want to punch the tree, as (like everything else in this world) it looked unnervingly solid. He decided to test it on the dirt below him first, and was delighted to find that a few hits didn't hurt his fists at all, and resulted in him picking up a block of dirt. He experimented around his the inventory system, which he didn't even know he had called up. He returned to the tree, and punched out a section in the middle. He fiddled around with the log in his hands, trying to somehow turn it into planks. Before he knew what he was doing, he had done it, and had four planks in his hand. He tried putting one down, and found it as easy as putting down anything in real life.

"Jesus, Ryan, this is amazing." he muttered to himself.

"Thanks!" boomed a voice from the sky, and Geoff was ripped out of the world, finding himself back in the dark laboratory with Ryan. Ryan looked at him concernedly. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, never better. That was seriously weird, though."

"Yeah, I know. Still, I'm glad you're okay."

Geoff eyed him. "Why, was there a chance I wouldn't be?"

Ryan looked away, busying himself with other equipment. "Well, I just don't know what I would've done if I couldn't have got you outta there is all. But it's all okay, so you don't need to worry about it."

"If it's all the same with you, I'm gonna keep on worrying about that. But anyway, you've made something kind of awesome here, Ryan. But why are you showing it to me?"

"Aha, well, that's the thing. You know I said we were ready to make it public?" Ryan walked over to the closet on the back wall.

"Yeah?"

Ryan opened the closet to reveal five more Vortex Discs, each hanging from a wire connected to the top of the closet. On the back of each Disc was engraved a different kind of pixellated face, each of which looked somewhat familiar. A bear, a creeper, a biker...Geoff turned over the Disc in his hands and saw the sixth face; a pixel-art version of Master Chief. He looked back up at Ryan. "Are you serious?"

Ryan nodded. "Let's Play Minecraft, Reality Edition?"

Geoff sighed. "And people thought we'd run out of ideas."


End file.
